ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha
Quote "Why? What happened? Did someone set us up the bomb? :) Character Alpha is the main character of the story. He is a humanoid character with spiky red hair and a pair of white angelic wings. Personality When nothing serious is happening, Alpha acts like most other users in the game in that he only wants to have fun with his friends. However, when the situation calls for it, Alpha can be very noble and heroic and will usually put the well-being of his friends ahead of his own. As time has gone by and more serious events have transpired, Alpha has gotten more serious and places a large amount of the burden caused by what happens upon himself. Abilities At first, Alpha was no stronger than any normal user. Then, after coming into contact with Kagemamoru, his powers and abilities experience a massive upswing, allowing to fight on par with even the Netkings in a very short amount of time. While he had access to Kagemamoru, he could access it power, thus giving him incredible powers at the expense of turing him into a mindless berserker, where he would willingly attack friend or foe. Since having Kagemamoru removed from his character, Alpha has spent his time training so as to rely on his own power in the future. This has led him to become arguably the strongest character in the game, matched only by Zetto. Most of Alpha's techniques have a mythical Greek theme to them. His primary attack is a discus, and he can shoot lightning like Zeus, and one of his ultimate attacks, Curse of Cerberus, involves him summoning an image of Cerberus to attack his opponent. Role in the series As the central character, many of the events that happen revolve around Alpha. It was his setting Kagemamoru free that both directly and indirectly leads to many events coming to pass. Being the former host of Kagemamoru, and feeling both responsible and guilty for it's release, Alpha takes it upon himself to defend TOME and the other users from their various enemies. Attacks Discus: Basic projectile attack Dash Attack: Basic charging attack Vulcan Fist: Charges at the opponent while engulfed in fire Orion Shield: Defensive technique-two levels Zeus Rage: Electric beam that extends over a few panels Poseidon Wave: Slow moving wave that covers a large area Warp Discus: Causes more damage than regular discus and returns on throw Double Discus: Two discuses join together to form a larger, more powerful one Angelwing: Sweeps across a large area Ares Berserker: Slashes from four angels Aeolus Twister: A powerful ensnaring tornado Curse of Cerberus: Attacks with a giant Cerberus beam, can be used up to three times Chronos Havok: Ultimate judgement attack that strikes all panels Ring of Defense: A ring of energy that surrounds Alpha. It basically protects him from other attacks. Creation Information His sprites were based on Zero.exe from the Megaman Zero series. He is voiced by Mike "Ultimate Creature II" Luckas. Category:Main Characters